Love Of His Life
by HufflepuffsandRavenclaws
Summary: This is a Post-war fanfic. Harry and Ginny's reaction to seeing each other again after Voldemort's defeat. Warning: Contains large amounts of fluff! Based in the books where no Wealsey knows about Hinny.
1. Love Of His Life

**Hi, this is my first fanfic. I love reviews so please if you find any errors please let me know in the nicest way possible. I based it off of a really sweet line from the How I Met Your Mother series finale but that is where the similarities end. This is purely a Harry Potter fanfic.**

 **Beware, this contains large amounts of fluff! I'm not usually this sappy but I've been reading so much Jily and Hinny fluff that I've become a sappy, romantic, fluffy fluff monster.**

 **Also if you like Danny Phantom my sister Magmia Flare has posted a King!Danny fic called King Phantom.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not the amazing creator of Harry Potter that is J.K. Rowling. I own nothing. I do not own the line taken from the How I Met Your Mother series finale, that belongs to the creators and writers**

Harry Potter was tired, he had just defeated Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time, and freed the wizarding world from his grasp. All he wanted was go to his familiar four-poster bed in Gryffindor tower and sleep, but there was still something he had to do first.

He walked with his best friends Ron and Hermione, through what remained of the Great Hall and toward the bodies of people who had died fighting for their lives and the lives of those who the Dark Lord had deemed unworthy to live. It wasn't fair. They'd lost so many people. Colin, Lupin, Tonks, the pair of which had just had a kid and it seemed his godson was on the same path as him. Being young and losing both his parents to a terrible war, facing the world alone. No. Harry would make sure that Teddy had everything he needed, including stories of his parents' great heroics and a loving family. A good childhood despite what he lost. Of course, Harry wouldn't be able to look after a child being only 17 so he had planned to ask if Mr. and Mrs. Thinks would take him in till he was settled. He would spend plenty of time with his godson while the child lived with his grandparents. He would always be sure to look after Teddy and give him comfort.

Though Harry grieved so many people, he walked to a family of red-heads that were all holding each other and crying at their son one on the ground. The Weasleys had lost a child and Harry wanted to cry with them. He hadn't been extremely close with Fred but he had always felt liked him and his twin more than any other of Ron's brothers and he appreciated Fred's ability to make people laugh, even when everyone was living in fear. Harry's eyes sought the youngest Weasley, his ex-girlfriend, Ginny. She was crying, she never cried. He knew she needed him, but something held him back. Harry felt responsible for the loss of Fred and he wondered if Ginny also blamed him. Would she even want to come back to him? He had broken up with her to protect her from Voldemort's wrath, but in doing so had he abandoned her when she needed him most? He loved her and he needed to tell her that, she needed to know everything, especially that he was sorry. They looked at each other and drank in each other's presence. They were alive and soon they would be together.

Ginny ran toward him in tears, similar to a moment right before their first kiss though then she was happy to have won a Quidditch match and now she was happy to win a war, he caught her in his arms and kissed her. It was short yet comforting, something they both needed. It let them each know they would always be there for each other, whatever happened. Now they were together again. Nothing more could hurt them.

The rest of the Weasleys tore their eyes from their lost child and the sorrow in their eyes melted for a fraction of a second while they gaped at the couple consumed in a warm embrace, having not been aware of their past relationship. But soon the surprise wore for all except Charlie and Percy who had the least knowledge of the past years' events and tried to connect the dots to no avail. The rest, however, smiled at the reunited couple and seemed to understand the importance of the moment. Well, all except Ron who looked uncomfortable at first but seemed to accept that both his best-mate and his sister deserved their happiness after this horrible war and he settled with an awkward sideways glance. Harry was thankful for his best friend's blessing and would make sure to talk to him about that soon. But not now, now he was with Ginny after 9 torturous months apart.

He looked at her and loved how her wide smile mirrored his happy grin.

"Thank god, thank any god there is or ever was, that you're alive!" She exclaimed, still holding tightly onto Harry as tears starting to trickle down her cheek again yet somehow, Harry had a feeling these were tears of joy. And as she kissed him, he was filled with relief, knowing that the war was over and Ginny was okay. It seemed he lost everyone he ever loved but not Ginny. He used to be afraid of love, thinking it was a curse that killed people who fell under its grasp. Now he wasn't afraid, love was a wonderful thing. He finally understood why Dumbledore always said love was such a powerful weapon, it gave people hope and relief and made life worth living, he loved Ginny and he was going to embrace it. He pulled away from her, still holding her close as he whispered into her hair three simple yet powerful and wonderful words, "I love you."

She dried her eyes and said with a broad smile, "I love you too." Yup, he was right, love was wonderful, that was all he could think as she continued." Now, I believe we've let my poor family suffer enough confusion for one night, don't you think. Last year happened so fast that I never got to tell them about us properly, you know. But we're all so happy you're alive, my brothers probably won't kill you right? Who cares I won't let them!"

She started to pull him toward her family happily, but he stopped her. "No, wait. I need to tell you something," he said, suddenly pulling her closer to him. She looked at him quizzically yet still the corners of her mouth shaped a slight smile on her beautiful face.

He looked at her teary-eyed and with all the love in the world said, "You are the love of my life, everything I have and everything I am is yours, forever."

She then stroked his cheek and said sweetly, "I know you just defeated the Dark Lord, but that was really sappy." He laughed and pulled her back into a tight embrace and was intent on never letting go.

"Well, my love, now that we're not fighting for our lives you'll just have to get used to the fact that your boyfriend is a sap."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "So, we're back together?"

"Of course."

They spent some time just looking at each other and just appreciating the fact that they were together, everything would be alright.

After what felt like hours they turned and walked toward the family and Harry was bracing himself for introducing himself as Ginny's boyfriend to her parents and six over-protective brothers. He knew Fred was gone, but he felt the master prankster could still figure a way to get back at him if he ever hurt Ginny (though he would never dream of it). It was a comforting fact that despite dying, Fred still existed in their minds and hearts and his presence was still there.

The introduction had actually gone quite well, at least nobody could take the news quite as uniquely as Ron had the previous year.

Mrs. Weasley had simply leaped with glee and started planning the wedding immediately, making sure that Ginny knew if she hurt Harry she would be forced to choose between her daughter and semi-adopted son and Ginny might not like who was chosen.

Mr. Weasley said he could think of no better couple in his family and promised to skip the "if you hurt my daughter I will end you" speech as long as Harry explained to him the workings of a muggle hair-dryer. Everyone laughed.

Fleur welcomed him to the family and Bill told him the first lesson of having a successful relationship was to never disagree with your partner and then promptly welcomed Harry with open arms as well.

Charlie and Percy still had a look of utter confusion having spent the least amount of time with their family over the past few years, and George who still hadn't recovered from the shock of losing his twin just nodded at the two making Harry feel a fresh pang of grief and guilt for the twin of the usually happy man, what would the world do without Fred and George together.

"They seem to think we're getting married!" Cried Ginny, who seemed thoroughly exasperated with her family as they walked away from the over-joyed scene.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I have every intention of marrying you one day, love."

"Well I do too but it's not like we're getting married tomorrow, and-" Harry cut off his girlfriend's monologue over her loving yet annoying family, with a kiss.

When they broke apart they continued over to the Gryffindor common room in hopes of finding a quiet place to sit and heal together. Each were broken from the horrors they'd each faced apart during the war and only the other had the tools to fix them.

Because they were the loves of each other's lives, and everything they had and everything they were was each other's, forever.

 **A/N: Hi Like I said before this is my first fanfic so please if you have criticism make it constructive, I also appreciate comments still, be nice. I'm still a fragile fluff monster. This is based on a prompt that I made up based on the How I Met Your Mother series finale**.


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: So I was thinking of writing a sequel to this called Love Of Her Life which would follow how Ginny learns her feelings for Harry, then turning it into a trilogy with another called Love Of Their Life basically explaining their first look at their new child. But I'm kind of feeling like this should stay a one-shot. If you want me to make the series then please review or PM me! Thank you, my lovely readers!**

 **Love,**

 **HufflepuffsandRavenclaws**


End file.
